


Desperately

by Redribbonhood



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redribbonhood/pseuds/Redribbonhood
Summary: After she can no longer keep her feelings for Lady Trevelyan a secret, Cassandra Pentaghast finds herself desperate enough to turn to a certain Red Jenny for help.





	Desperately

## 10.  A kiss “…desperately.”

 **“Well well well..,”** the blonde archer snickers, tapping the fingers of both hands together. A cheshire grin widens across her face. **“ Oh how the underpants have turned,”**

 **“Ugh,”**  Cassandra tries and fails to restrain the noise of disgust. **“Sera, please. That is not even an actual phrase,”**

 **“Show’s how much you know, don’t it?”** Sera taunts, smirking.

 Cassandra Pentaghast is a self-sufficient and pious woman. But the conflicts that have been rising in her mind since Adamant have become overwhelming. Neither her intelligence nor her prayers have helped her since she’d first realized and accepted her feeling for the Inquisitor. Only her self-control as a Seeker has kept her from pursuing what her heart was telling her deserved to be pursued. It was unprofessional, she’d told herself. And inappropriate, considering Lady Trevelyan’s position as the Herald of Andraste. She was not worthy.

 **“Hey stop that look, you! That one there- stop it!”** Sera frowns, very annoyed.  **“You’re thinking some of those stupid ‘I’m not good enough for Lady Herald’ thoughts, yeah? Well stop it. You’re well fit. And you’re a cagey, boxed up, kissy romantic! Lady Herald would throw her knickers across the room if she knew you wanted to-**

 ** _“Sera,”_** Cassandra interrupts, then sighs. 

After Adamant where she’d almost lost the Inquisitor in the Fade- the memory plays over and over in her mind, uninvited. Lady Trevelyan had been right behind her right before Cassandra had exited the rift. And when she had looked back… Trevelyan hadn’t been there. Those few terrifying minutes where it seemed like the Inquisitor was never going to follow through… Cassandra shudders as she recalls the feelings. It pains her even now and, were she to go through her Vigil again, she knows she would not be able to erase those feelings of fear; of helplessness. Nor the feelings of longing to make her feelings known since then.

 The world seemed like it could end any day now. Surely the Maker would understand that, even amidst all the chaos and responsibilities, if she were truly in love then it was a cause worth pursuing with all her heart, with all her mind, and with all her strength. And Cassandra had decided it was.  She had read about love in her books, but.. To finally feel it. There was no comparison. She knew now why so many writers, even Varric, had failed to describe it properly. She could spend her whole life trying to put it into words. There weren’t any. Not even poetry could do it justice. The inquisitor was stronger, braver, and more real than anyone she has ever known. No one could be doing more for the Inquisition and the world than her.

 So she is desperate. Desperate enough to seek help from the only one who for sure had experience with these..experiences. Lady Pentaghast had been raised like a royal doll: her uncle had paid for the finest tutors to educate her on the ways of being a lady who could charm and please men who would then fight for her affections. And she had hated every second of it but had learned much. Such an education is not useful now. They had taught her nothing on how to court a woman who deserved to be courted. Sera is her only hope. So Cassandra swallows her pride and asks the Red Jenny for help. The elf is cackling before they even begin to plan.

The first attempt is roses. Lots of them. Cassandra had asked Josephine if she would call in a favor from a florist in Antiva. The ambassador had been more than willing to expedite the request. When Cassandra propositions a half dozen bouquets, Sera protests, insisting girls like the Herald deserved much more than that ( **“Trust me, Seeker. As a lady-lover you gotta go really over the top with gifts. At least a thousand flowers or you might as well be a useless man,”** ). _At least a thousand?_   Maker, these are certainly desperate times.

In retrospect, no one in Skyhold had any idea the Herald of Andraste was allergic to flowers. By the time Cullen’s soldiers have finally removed them all from her bedroom, and Sera has finally stopped laughing herself breathless, the Inquisitor seems fully recovered in the healing ward. Cassandra apologizes profusely but Trevelyan only laughs and insists she appreciates the gesture. She’s smiling and though her face is still a red from the allergic reactions, there seems to also be hints of a genuine blush in them. Cassandra can’t help but stare. No one was more beautiful in mind and body and spirit than the Inquisitor and she was willing to fight someone about it.

  **“It was certainly a surprise to find out they were from you though, Cassandra,”** she adds, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her smile appears shyer than usual, her eyes…inquisitive? She’s looking for an explanation, a confession, Cassandra realizes. Immediately she turns red and excuses herself, making a hasty and tactful retreat.

Cooking was next on the list of Sera’s “helpful advice” ( **“Ugh, no cookies though. Anything but stupid cookies,”** ) and it goes almost worse than the first attempt. After Solas and Lady Trevelyan have finished using their ice spells to put out the fires, Cassandra hastily explains that she’d been trying to prepare dinner for her.

 **“Cassandra, that’s lovely!”**  Trevelyan smiles, surprised but delighted. Solas disapproves and returns to his study, leaving the two women alone. Sera has already fled the scene of the arson, likely to plan her next prank. Unwittingly, Cassandra makes an excuse to leave so she could go join her in said plan. Later, when reflecting on these events, Cassandra will shake her head and fists wondering why she always believes everything troublemakers say. Till then, she carries on her courting with the fierce enthusiasm reserved for fighting dragons.

 After several more equally catastrophic attempts to win the Inquisitor’s affection, Lady Trevelyan still doesn’t know how she feels. Though at least half of Skyhold likely does. Once the last bear has been removed from the premises, Cassandra finds herself alone again with the Inquisitor. This time they are in the gardens which are aglow with candles due to, Cassandra guesses, someone’s incompetence in forgetting to snuff them out at sunset.

 **“Cassandra,”**  Lady Trevelyan begins hesitantly. Then she looks at Cassandra with those eyes. Cassandra only recognizes them because she is sure they are her own. Eyes that are unsure but longing. Self-doubting, but hopeful. Loving but-

 Cassandra Pentaghast does not hesitate. At last she sees what must be done and she does it, reaching out to cup her hand behind Lady Trevelyan’s head and pull her into a desperate kiss; she has wasted enough time. Cassandra kisses like she fights: passionately, fiercely, with precision and assurance of skill, though this skill she is less practiced at.

That matters little though when the Inquisitor, her doubts asauged, kisses her back. Her hands steady themselves against Cassandra’s strong shoulders as she flushes herself against the dragon slayer and all at once they can’t seem to get close enough. It is a long time before either of them pull away to regain their breath. It is longer before they notice the grinning elf watching them from the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for these two request was "Desperate" and it would have been simple to make that angsty and dramatic, so i thought i would try something lighter and more humorous.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think if you like :)
> 
> Part of a "50 Kisses" Writing Prompt request from my writing. Also this was my first attempt at W/W.


End file.
